Warriors Short Stories by Mintysplash
by mintysplash
Summary: This is a collection of short stories in the Warriors territories!
1. Chapter 1: Stonepaw's Jelousy

**Well, I'm going to give this a try, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Here's a brief description of what this book is a about:**

**Random cats I make up (Cats used are at the beginning of each chapter) are in random stories that I write. Pretty straight forward. **

**Well, you get the idea so I'm going to start writing now...**

**...**

**Stonepaw**

It was a perfect morning for Stonepaw and his sister, Lightningpaw, to get some training done with their mentors.

Stonepaw bounced to his mentor, Dewleaf. "Can we please go training now? I already cleaned the moss out of the elder's den _and _Lightningpaw checked the elders for ticks," Stonepaw pleaded.

"I suppose," replied Dewleaf with a sigh." We went training yesterday, but okay, only if you promise not to annoy me for three moons!" Stonepaw laughed.

...

Stonepaw trotted over to his sister, who was sitting with her mentor, Briargaze. "Hello Lightningpaw, hello Briargaze," he chirruped.

"Hello, Stonepaw," replied Briargaze. "Lightningpaw and I were just discussing when her assessment should be."

Stonepaw was shocked. "Wow, that's great," Stonepaw purred. Assessment already? We only became apprentices four moons ago! Why would she be a warrior so soon?

Suddenly, Morningstar emerged from her den, then beckoned for Lightningpaw to come. Lightningpaw bounced away, then disappeared with Morningstar into her den.

"She's very special, you know." Commented Briargaze. Just then, Dewleaf padded to his apprentice and sat down.

"Is Lightningpaw coming training in the hollow with you, Stonepaw?" asked Dewleaf.

"No," grunted Stonepaw. "She has more important things to do."

**...**

Later that day, Stonepaw had mastered the belly rake, and Lightningpaw scuttled into the clearing. "Here I come!" she squeaked. Stonepaw took this opportunity to use the new battle move he learned on her. But she was too quick, and he stumbled to the ground, landed on top of him, gave a well aimed blow at his muzzle, anf ended with a final flip over before he could stop her. All this was unnaturally fast.

Lightningpaw sat proudly before Dewleaf and Briargaze. "How did I do?" she asked.

"Wonderful! Absolutely marvelous! You were quick on your paws and well aimed. Well done!" purred Dewleaf.

Stonepaw muttered to himself. _How come she gets all the attention? And her warrior assessment is any day now, and even my own mentor likes her more than me! What's so special about her?_

**...**

Lightningpaw scampered over to her brother after training. "Can I talk to you?"

Stonepaw muttered "Okay," And followed her towards the lake.

The water lapped the pebbly shore gently. The sun shone, showing before them the beauty of the lake and the territiories. Lightningpaw sighed and shuffled her paws in the sand. "I'm… different." She said finally. Stonepaw narrowed his eyes.

"How?" he asked her.

"I…"Lightningpaw choked out the words. "I have a power. I can run fast. Too fast. Faster than WindClan. It's not normal and.."

"You knew for how long?" he asked.

"About a quarter moon ago. Well that's when StarClan came to me, and said it. I always thought I was normal and just fast…"

Stonepaw grumbled. It wasn't fair how she got a special power! Why her? He bet she was making this whole thing up to make him jelous that his mentor like her more than him.

**...**

Later that night, he asked to see Morningstar.

"Hello?" called Stonepaw into the echoing den. "Morningstar?"

"Yes?" he heard her reply. "Enter."

Stonepaw padded into the den. It was cool inside and a shaft of moonlight filtered delicately through a small crack in the roof towards the front of the den.

"Why does Lightningpaw get all the attention?" Blurted Stonepaw. "It's not fair how she lied and said she had special powers."

"She wasn't lying." Said Morningstar simply. "She does."

"Why don't I?" Asked Stonepaw. "It's so unfair!"

"Don't act like a kit!" Snarled Morningstar. "Sometimes that's not a good thing. Your are dismissed."

**...**

That night, Stonepaw couldn't sleep. He nudged Lightningpaw and padded out of then den. She followed.

He led her all the way to the lake, then stopped. "I'm sorry I was angry. I acted like a kit. It is fair that you have something special."

"I forgive you." Purred Lightningpaw. "It's alright."

They curled up on the pebbley shore for a few moments, enjoying their company. "I'm glad." Purred Stonepaw as they gazed at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunfeather's Love

**Sunfeather**

I always liked Dustygaze. When we got our apprentice names, I noticed how handsome he was. Then my mentor, Coppercreek, and his mentor, Cloverpetal, were best friends. That meant simply we spent a lot of training time together.

It was in these six moons I discovered how pleasant he was to be around, and how strong he was, how calm, friendly, humorous. Now with a tom cat like that, I wasn't surprised when other she cats tried him for a mate. Who wouldn't?

Morningwing was particularly flirtatious. All the toms in RiverClan admired her. I cans see how Dustygaze didn't turn her away.

He says it's complicated. He loves her (duh!) and never really felt a connection to me.

...

It all started a few moons ago when Morningwing said she was expecting his kits. I was glad for him, and her too, even if we couldn't be together.

But then i noticed something fishy, not the fresh-kill pile, either. Morningwing disappeared every night to the woods, and not with Dustygaze.

One night, I was so curious, I followed Morningwing when she left for her midnight adventures. I was sure to follow downwind and about fourteen foxtails behind her. She stopped, poised, and pointed up her nose to sniff. I almost sighed in relief when she continued, but I stopped myself. When we had been travelling for a while, Morningwing stopped. A figure emerged from the misty underbrush near her. Then they touched muzzles, and after looking closely at the face, the tom wasn't Dustygaze.

I fled back to camp, and settled quickly into my nest and forced sleep upon myself. Was this tom from RiverClan? Or another Clan? ShadowClan? Who was he? When did they meet? So many questions were swimming through my mind.

...

The next day, I pulled Dustygaze from camp and led him to a clearing far from camp. "What are we doing here?" He asked me.

Only did I speak when I was sure we were far from any unwanting eyes. "It's Morningwing." I say as calmly as I can.

"What about her? Are you jelous?" He tilts his head.

"No. I followed her out of camp because she keeps disappearing. She met with another tom."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure." I reply.

"Well, I bet you just made this up because you're jelous of our love. We're soulmates, and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO."

"That's not true!" I protest.

"Hmph."He storms angrily from the clearing.

...

Night after night following, I wake as Morningwing leaves the warriors den. What am I supposed to do!? I think to myself as I try to fall asleep each night.

...

Morningwing continued to leave, but started leaving every other day at sunhigh, as well as every night. She was even ignoring the training of Splashpaw, her young apprentice. "Can we go hunting?" "Can we go on a patrol?" "When do I get my assesment?" "Are you ever going to battle train with me?"

I listend sorrowfully to to continuous "No."s from the stern mentor.

...

After a bit longer, I approach Dustygaze. "She's seeing this other tom regularly." I state calmy. He replies, also calm. "I said, you're lying to me. We have a perfect relationship."

"She's going to hurt you someday, and soon. Don't say I didn't warn you."

...

There was nothing else to do, so I went hunting by the lake. I caught about seven minnows. I'm sure the elders will be content with this pile.

...

At the next gathering, I pull aside Morningwing before the announcements begin. "I know what you're up to. Stop." I say cooly to her. She tilts her head. "Whatever could you mean? I love only Shadowf- I mean Dustygaze."

**Well, the cat's out of the bag now.**

After the mess up, I was shocked. How could she be so stupid? Who was this Shadowf-? Shadowfang? Shadowfoot? Shadowfeather? Shadowfrost. I knew him as a sly and cunning cat. He was at my first gathering, he had just become a warrior. Bragging about, he was a bossy and mean cat. But breathtakingly handsome.

...

He had amber eyes with flecks of gold. His fur was long and sleek, black and dark gray tiger striped. He was so muscular. I saw a group of she-cats (I don't recall seeing Morningwing in the group, though) were gawking at his shady appearance.

...

I admit I thought he was kind of cute.

...

The next moring, I awoke to Morningwing leaving early. But this time, she had a dark wave of sadness flowing from her. Curious, I followed her, careful not to be seen.

She was briskly trotting to an unknown place, and It was hard to keep up. At last, she emerged into the clearing. Shadowfrost was already there, his tail curled menacingly around his paws.

"Hello." He said coldly. Morningwing bounced over.

"Hello!" She chirped. He only grunted. "I can't wait until they come. I told Dustygaze they were his. The medicine cat said there'd be four!"

"Four new ShadowClan warriors." He replied. "As soon as they're born, take them here to me."

"What? They're RiverClan!"

"I said take them to me."

Morningwing looked horrified as she scuttle out of the clearing, just a whisker length from stumbling over my paws.

...

Dustygaze looked around at his newborn kits. Or 'his' newborn kits. They were all black-and-gray with tiger striped. Their eyes looked unnatrually like Shadowfrosts. Dustygaze knew immediatly that they weren't his kits. "You liar!" He snarled at her. "You broke the warrior code! You should be punished!"

"I- um- they're yours!" She pleaded. Dustygaze looked at me painfully.

"I should have believed you. I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I reply.

...

We became mates after that. We had three kits, one of which became Cloudstar long after I died. I'm glad to say we're still mates in starclan.


	3. Chapter 3: Starlingpaw's Determination

**Starlingpaw**

I pick up the herbs in my mouth and trot through the icy wind back to camp.

"Where have you been? I needed that marigold sooner! It'll whither! Come on, I need your help organizing the herbs."

That was Rivershine's voice. She had been frantic ever since leaf bare had settle in a quarter moon ago. I pad over to Icewind, a new warrior with some scratches on some sharp rocks. I gently dab the herb polutice on her shoulder and sit down next to her. As her breath steadies as she drifts into sleep, I stand up and leave the den. What a beautiful day, I think to myself. Sickness may be brought with leaf bare, but it's still my favorite season.

...

A burst of coughing from Icewind wakes me from my dream. "Again? I'd better get more catmint before you get any worse."

Icewind had developed greencough over the next couple of days, and with a high fever and nasty cough, she needed as much catmint as we could spare to heal her.

Rivershine also heard her fit of coughing and was rising from her feathery nest. "You say you're okay, but I don't believe it." She said, shaking her head. "This fever hasn't broken in a long time. Starlingpaw, fetch some more feverfew and catmint before she gets worse."

"I've already teated her." I say. "There's enough catmint for two more doeses, three tops."

She sighs, shaking her fur.. "Well, we're low on feverfew. If we're going to survive this winter, you'd better start listening to my orders the first time! And don't treat patients without consulting me first. I need to know that you're doing the right thing."

...

I trudge through the snow, cool wind from the moorlands streaking across the ice world in front of me. Why does every cat thing leaf bare is awful? I think it's grand! And feverfew is probably dying by now in this snow.

...

The next few days are accordingly:

Collect herbs

Treat cats

Hunt

Sleep

Wake up to Icewind coughing

treat her

go back to bed

Wake up early to collect herbs

treat more cats

hunt more

sleep

Wake up to Icewind's coughing

ETC

...

After a helf moon, it's time to go to the moonstone. I shiver excitedly as we eat our travelling herbs. This was my four-millionth time going to the moonstone, but I still loved to travel to it. Soon, i think to myself, I'll get my name!

...

I wake up in a sunny forest.

I must be dreaming.

"Hello." Says a strange cat who I can't see. "Where are you?" I call.

Suddenly, the world turns barren, and misty images of coughing cats surround me. The moaning is unbearable. "Wha- what's happening?"

Suddenly, the former leader of RiverClan appears before me. Stormstar!

"When pain overwhelms, and sorrow claims, travel to the place where cats have no fur, and shining light gleam trough the night. You answers will be given."

I have no idea what that means.

...

At camp the next day, I decide to share my dream with Rivershine. "It's an omen..." She says. "But what could it mean? Cats with no fur? Light in the dark? What could that be...?"

I shake my head. "I don't know either."

...

I never expected Rivershine to die. A moon later, she did. I had my medicine cat name. I am Starlingsong. Just before the next journey to the moonstone, after I got my name, she woke up with a fever. Then, later that day, she just stopped breathing. I'll never forget her final words. "The... omen..." She gasped. "Thunderclan... twoleg..."And then she died.

...

Four cats have died from greencough. Troutstar. Icewind. Firepaw. Shadowfeather. The new leader is Shellstar. I hope more cats don't die.

There's three more are in my den. How will I be able to leave if all these cats need me? What if they just die like Rivershine?

...

I'm out of catmint. I decide to go to the twoleg place to find some more. I hope these cats are okay while i'm gone.

...

Lightningstrike from Thunderclan stopped me. "Please! I need to get to the twolegplace for catmint! My clanmates are dying!" I plea as he grabs my scruff and hauls me back to camp. "They're dying! Please!"

Lightningstrike just grunts in reply.

...

I had managed to squirm myself free from Lightningstrike's grasp. Fleeing as fast as I can, I run towards the twolefplace. Night is falling by now, and I need to hurry if I want to get there before moonhigh. When I get there, there's no catmint left. The Thunderclan medicine cat was plucking the last stems. I had failed.

...

"What do you want?" He growls. "Why are you here, fishbrain?"

"I need catmint! My clan is dying. Troutstar has been killed by blackcough!"

He glances nervously around, then shoves me half the pile of catmint. "Run." He says. I grab the precious herb in my jaws and don't stop running ntil I get back to camp. I had done it. Catmint!

My clan won't die now, I think as I begin to heal my clanmates.


	4. Chapter 4: Cloudfeather's Name

**Okay this one mentions some spoilers.**

**Cloudfeather**

**...**

The day I became a warrior was just about the worst battle in ShadowClan history. It was the day Foxstar rose from the dead. Foxstar was a mysterious cat. He often spoke very quietly to only his deputy, and had many secrets. He was quite reclusive, as I recall. Although he wasn't a 'social butterfly', he was very generous, kind, light-hearted even in leaf-bare, and loving to his mate, Goldenheart.

He was not only loving, but cunning like a fox. He made the best battle plans, and we always survived leaf-bare with little deaths.

I had the honor of having Foxstar as my father. Long before the cats came to the lake, the ShadowClan cats loved mud. My father would always gladly play with us, rolling in the mud, playing in the rain. I was very sad when he died.

He caught greencough and lost his last life when he was very young. Because he was so generous and giving, he always did things for other cats

**(like driving away rats. Not the best idea ever.) **

that ended in him losing a life. My sister, Softspirit, and I loved him very much, and his deputy, who had seemed as warm-hearted as Foxstar, but turned cold with hatred. He made ridiculous orders that only he could eat fresh-kill, and we had to survive on herbs. Another one of his silly rules was that all kits must become apprentices at the age of four moons, and a warrior at seven.

...

The clan was too sad to stop him. After how much Foxstar trusted Frostfeather, the Clan didn't know what to do. I was too grief stricken to do anything.

One day, I received my warrior name; Cloudfeather, named after Froststar's warrior name. I still resent that name today.

...

As I was sitting vigil, I thought i wasdreaming because Foxstar walked out from the bushes. Then I remembered: StarClan can walk to forest. He ignored me and walked cooly to Froststar's den. Then came the battle.

**...**

Froststar killed my sister, my mother, and my best friend, Ivyspots. I hated him. One other cat he killed: Me.

I watched the battle,unable to stop them. I wish I hadn't died, but now i'm with my family.

...

During the battle, two even sides formed. Froststar's minions, and Foxstars'. Foxstar couldn't kill Froststar, so he dragged him, and himself, into the lake, killing himself and Froststar. He was knwn as a hero.

This bloody battle is best not remembered.

I wish I had lived long enough to tell my father, Foxstar the Wise, that I loved him.


	5. Chapter 5: Thrushpaw's Accident

**Thrushpaw**

The day I became crippled I no longer wanted to live. The medicine cat, my mother, my two brothers, and all the WindClan cats told me that I could be okay. I never believed them.

...

I run down the side of the hill, faster and faster, the wind stinging my eyes, the ground soft underpaw, everything was perfect. My brother, Tanglepaw, catches up to me.

"Whew!" He sighes. "You're the fastest, Thrushpaw! How do you do it? Well, I guess you win at races...but what about FIGHTING?"

He play-punces on me, rolling around in the cool grass. "Ha!" I shriek as I roll over and pin him to the ground. He struggles, then throws me off.

"Nice try!" He mocks.

"HEY!" I hear a shout. Uh-oh. My grumpy old mentor, Fawnspring. "What have I told you about rolling around near the horse-place? And the other Clans are staring! This is a gathering, not a wrestling match for kits!"

"Whoops, sorry GrumpyFace." Says Tanglepaw, and we both laugh. "I bet you can't beat me jumping over that fence!" He points a paw to the twoleg structure enclosing the horseplace.

"Deal!" I reply, then race off.

...

I jumpe gracefully over the fence, and Tanglepaw followings, crashing into me and throwing us both into the field. I hear a scream frmo him as a horse gallops closer and closer...

Crunch.

Everything goes dark after another earpiercing scream. I think it was mine.

...

"Is she awake..." I hear foggy voices.

"Yes... Tanglepaw... Tanglepaw... you...me?" I can only undertsnad fragments. I groan, and roll over. Or try. I can't.

"Tanglepaw!" I hear a shrike from another foggy voice.

I try to sit up, then everything goes black, again.

...

I have no memory. I hear nothing. I see shapes becoming clearer in front of me. Their lips are moving, but I hear nothing.

I groan.

One of the shapes, now I see is my mother, Briarleap, rushes over to me, licking my ears. I can sort of read her lips. _Worry? No, worried! Love, Miss, Tangle... warrior? No, wait, yes warrior. Ears... worried again... This is too hard. _After a moment i realize somethng. I must have lost my hearing.

...

pov: Tanglepaw

I hear Thrushpaw make a loud noise. I rush into the medicine den.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Oh, right, she's deaf. I shuffle my paws a bit, then mouth the words very clearly. "I...LOVE...YOU...THRUSH...PAW"

I hope she understood me.

She nods. The pain in her eyes is overwhelming so I leave.

...

That night, I sleep in the warriors den beside Thrushpaw. I curl my tail around her and lay beside her. Through a sliver in the roof, I can see silver pelt. I angrily shout at them, "Why did you do this!? She did nothing to you! Why?"

They do not show any sign that they heard. I gruffly turn over and let sleep overlap me. As I fall asleep, I think of how life would be if Thrushpaw wasn't deaf.

...

The next morning, I wake when the nest beside me is cold. Thrushpaw's gone!

I quickly pad out of camp, scanning the open moor. I spot her on the edge of The Cliff. "No!" I screech.

She turns around, confused, and faces me, tears in her eyes.

**I don't care if cats don't cry.**

"Why?" She asks simply. I want to say it'll be okay, that everything is fine, but that would be a lie.

I just lean forward and lick between her ears. "I will always love you, Thrushpaw." I say gently. She blinks, her eyes narrow I thought, then replies. "I love you too. I know that I'm deaf. I'll never be the same. It's okay though. I have you. You will always be my big brother, and watch over me." I don't stop myself from letting the tears run down my cheeks. "I won't ever be the same, and I'll love you always. But after what happened, I don't want to be here."

"Don't please!" I plea. "You can't kill yourself!"

**Okay! If you want a happy ending, go to #1**

**If you want a dramatic ending, go to #2**

**#1**

"You're right. I was born here. I can't just walk away from that. I'm sorry."

I wish she could hear me purring.

**#2**

"I know, but will you always remember me? I will always live in your heart and watch over you."

And that's when she padded forward. And jumped. I will always love her.


	6. Chapter 6: Adderfur's Discovery

**Adderfur**

"Get off our territory!" I snarled at the ThunderClan warrior. "This is _our _territory now!"

Sunstep, Minnowleap, Stormpelt, Reedheart, and Willowheart stand behind me, growling at the ThunderClan warriors, Bluepelt and Brindlepaw.

"What?" Exclaims Bluepelt. "Sunningrocks have _ALWAYS _been ThunderClan territory."

I huff, annoyed. "Before you were born, arrogant kit," I start. "RiverClan basked in the sun here every day."

"Fine. Have it now, when the sides are uneven. We will be back, and don't expect ease in that battle."

...

At the next gathering, ShadowClan speaks first. Frogstar scans the cloud, his dark brown pelt gleaming in the moonlight. He clears his throat, then pointed a paw at the RiverClan side of the clearing. "RiverClan has been stealing our prey!"

The RiverClan side of the clearing reeled back in surprise. I gasp, flabergasted, then shout, "Why on earth would we want those filthy _frogs _you eat?"

My screech was lost among the chaos. Boulderstar's thunderous voice silences the argument.

"SILENCE!"

It works pretty well, and he continues.

"StarClan is going to cover the moon! Peace is ordered at each and every gathering. Do not act like kits, follow the code."

He turns to face Frogstar. "We did not steal your prey." H esays simply.

Frogstar sneers. "I always knew RiverClan cats were a nuseince. Filthy, fish-brained LIARS."

He says the last word with emphasis, then calls ShadowClan together. "Gathering, over." He screeches, then leads ShadowClan away.

That's when RiverClan left. And ThunderClan. All but WindClan.

"What has happened to our clans?"

...

I wake when I hear cats' paws thrumming into the clearing in an organized march. When I look, I see Frogstar followed by some of hiw warriors; Marshpelt, Clawheart, Iceleap, and Pineleaf.

Boulderstar meets the ShadowClan army. "Filthy liars." He breath heavily to him. Boulderstar puffs out his chest fur.

"We have not stolen your prey."

"Ah, but you left this." He signals to a warrior, who brought forward several frog bones, to Boulderstar. "What are these?"

"Bones."

"Smell them, little kit." He says. The clan Repeels. No cat ever adressed a leader a kit.

He stepped forward and smelled them. Frogstar continued. "They have RiverClan scent."

"Which one of my warriors did this" Boulderstar's voice booms across the clearing. Not a sound.

"ShadowClan, eat up." Orders the leader. "In this leaf bare, if your warriors take our prey, we take yours."

...

I slip out of camp before the battle began. I slip towards one of the discarded bones of frog the ShadowClan left. It smelled like... reeds!

I pick it up in my jaws and sprint away from camp, heading towards the river bed. At the shore line, in the reeds, were small bones. Frog bones.

Just as I stoop down to exaime them, a ShadowClan warrior steps forward, four fox-tails away.

"Did you scent-up those bones yet?" says one.

"Yeah." replies another.

"Good! Those fish-brained cats really believed us."

"Hah!"

I hurl myself from the reed bed. "YOU'RE THE LIARS!" I screech, than run back to camp.

...

I scream as loud as I can. "STOP!"

They stop for a moment, and gaze at me. "I discovered two ShadowClan warriors carrying bones here, then dipping them in the reeds and making them smell like RiverClan!"

ShadowClan freezes, then retreats.

"We won't have to deal with them for awhile, I think." I say, watching the last warriors disappear from RiverClan territory.


	7. Chapter 7: Feathercreek's Omen

**This mentions some spoilers.**

**Feathercreek**

**...**

"Okay! I'm coming!" I call to my mate, Brackenfeather. "Just a moment!"

I say 'goodbye' to my apprentice, Lilypaw, and scamper after my mate.

...

We sprint through the reeds, chasing one another, until we begin to play-fight. The greenleaf sun is gentle today, and the delicate sunlight shines peacefully on the scene. I play-pounce on Brackenfeather, and he on I. "Catch me if you ca-" I begin before I stumble and fall into the gentle lapping water of the stream.

"Feathercreek!" He calls, alarmed. I burst out laughing.

"Come in here and fight me, unless you're scared!"

He follows me in with a great and over exaggerated splash. We both explode in laughter. Today was perfect.

...

As we dry off on some stones, I hear a rustle in the bushes. A fogged image of a cat steps out. Brackenfeather protectively stands in front of me and calls out "Who are you?"

"Dapplemist"

"What do you want?"

"I am here..." Her voice trails off, then she continues. "Please take me to your... leader. I am a StarClan cat. I have urgent news."

We obey and take the cat to Redstar.

...

They emerge from the den and Redstar pauses. After a long discussion in the den, something has moved him. "Welcome Limegaze to RiverClan!"

Brackenfeather speaks up. "Hey, she's a StarClan cat named Dapplemist!"

Redstar turns to him. "She did not say that. Do not lie. And, she is a perfectly LIVING cat."

...

That's when strange things began to occur. Four of Mothnose's kits went missing; Stormkit, Petalkit, Pebblekit, and her oldest son, Yewkit.

...

Mistyripple got a strange lump on her back that no cat had ever seen before.

...

Splashpaw spontaneously lost his hearing. Or he won't listen. He says, (Quite loudly) that he can't hear anything.

...

Minnowbreath got greencough. In greenleaf.

...

Nobody stopped to consider why these things were going wrong. Except Firebolt.

...

At the gathering, Redstar announced the tragedies. When he was saying the closing words "And that's all we have to rep-"

Firebolt jumped in. "That's NOT all we have to report!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Redstar.

"After the battle with ShadowClan," He began, "ShadowClan must be angry at failing. They've tried to gain revenge by causing problems!"

"Now, let's NOT fight at this gathering, not like last time. Please stay clam" states Redstar.

"Yes, RiverClan kits," Sneers a ShadowClan cat in a mysteriously faint and dangerous voice. "let's not"

...

The clans became tense after that. No cat attended any gatherings. Border patrols were harsh. Every clan was alone.

The reason why: Some cat began to mess with every other clan. Medicine went missing, cats went missing, prey was stolen. Some cat either obviously hated the warrior code or was trying to do something...

...

My bet was Lioncatcher. She always left camp, unattended, rarely came back, rarely spoke. Limegaze. Dapplemist. Shadowstrike. Lioncatcher. She was them all. Always changing her name. Always different. Always watching...

...

The came the battle of four clans. Shadow vs River vs Thunder vs Wind. The beginnin of the Clans all over again. No cat trusted any other cat. Even within Clans.

...

Then I caught Dapplemist or whatever her name is now. She was sneaking around in WindClan territory. I saw her catch a rabbit, then eat it and leave the bones. I chase her, yelling "STOP! IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS! STOP! STOP NOW!"

She didn't slow. I chased her with all my might, until finally I managed to pin her down. I slit her throat. I couldn't. She was a StarClan cat.

She vanishes, her body melted into the ground beneath my paws. I flee, afraid.

...

When I return to the battle, my mate is lying dead on the grass. I hate that cat even more. She did this.

Suddenly, I see Tigerstar descend from the sky.

"Cats. Clans. Listen." He calls. Every cat looks up at him, wide-eyed. One says, "I thought scourge killed you!"

"I am Dark Forest now. And you have been punished. I love chaos, and this was my moment to let it be unleashed."

"Why did we need to be punished?"

"I sent her, Cloudrain, to bring chaos. You have been sly and regretful." He glared at ShadowClan. I understand now.

"Play nice, Clan cats. I am always watching" Tigerstar then turns and ascends to the sky, fading with every step. "Always watching."


	8. Chapter 8: Yellowtail's Revenge

**Yellowtail**

The day Bumblewing chose Cloudflower over me I felt like dying. She's having her kits. I hate him.

When we were kits, we played together in the nursurey everyday until we could play outside the den. Those moons were all about mossball and who could jump the farthest. Maybe he didn't choose me as a mate because I always won. He always let me.

A few moons ago, Bumblewing pulled me aside during our vigil. If he spoke he'd be breaking the warrior code! I glare at him, warning him not to speak.

He flicks his tail towards the bramble entrence. I want to yowl in protest, but I was so much in love with him that I _had _to follow him.

He leads me down the hillside, to the lake and sits by the shore. I gaze around at the territories. WindClan always had the best veiw of the lake.

My breath quickens as he leans closer towards me. I gaze into his sparkling green eyes, glowing against the dark velvety sky. "I don't love you." He says flatly.

I'm too shocked to do anything. I just watch as he swishes away through the heather and out of sight.

...

The I start planning my revenge. It could take a bit, but I have a blurry idea of what could make Bumblewing be blinded with the pain that he made me suffer.

...

Idea: Cloudflower is having kits...

...

When the kits were born, they were named Cloudkit and Flowerkit. I wonder where they got those names... *cough cough*

I visit them that afternoon, brushing against Bumblewing on my way in. I narrow my eyes and bat my eyelashes at him.

"They're wonderful kits." I purr, when we walk out of then, and when I'm sure that Cloudflower is out of earshot, I continue. "It's a shame they're not your kits."

Bumblewing reels back in surprise. "What?" He exclaims.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I try to make my lie as believing as possible. I try to sound surprised. "They're Shadowfrost's kits. Cloudflower didn't mention this at all?"

"N-no." He stammers. "I had no idea. Why would she do that?"

It's working.

He believes me.

I narrow my eyes and frown a bit. "Oh. Well, ever wonder why they look like Shadowfrost?" They actually do.

He steps back. "You're right! That traitor!"

He skidds away.

I did it.

I got my revenge.

...

Then is plan B.

Part II.

The second phase.

...

I scoop up the kits in my jaws. "Shh, it's alright! We're going on an adventure!"

They keep up with my fast gait.

Plan two is working.

...

Robin meets me at the border. "I don't like this!"

"They look like you!"

"Oh alright..."

Robin takes the kits.

Phase II complete.

...

At the gathering, Bumblewing speaks before the leaders. "CLOUDFLOWER SHOULD BE BANISHED. SHE LIED TO ME, HER MATE, AND SAID SHE HAD MY KITS BUT DIDN'T. SHE HAD KITS WITH" He pointed a paw at a tom cat. "SHADOWFROST. THEN, SHE HID THE KITS SOMEWHERE I COULDN'T SEE THEM."

A few cats gasped. "Bring them." summoned the RiverClan leader. "Robin, now."

The skinny she-cat stepped forward, and I stepped back. Would she betray me?

"These were found at the RiverClan border with WindClan." Begins the Ripplestar. "Robin said a cat dropped them before her and ran. She knows not who it was because their scent was disguised. Why fight when the kits are right here?'

Bumblewing growled. "Cloud...FLOWER!"

He pounced on her, the on some RiverClan cats, aiming for Robin. "YOU- FILTHY- MANGE- PELTS- TOOK- MY- KITS!"

...

Before long, all the cats were fighting. This was all my fault!

And then, I made the choice I regret most. I turned and fled the clearing, the territories, everything I grew to know. I ran, not wanting to face the damage I had done, never to return.


	9. Epilogue: with comments

**Well that was a fun book to write!**

**(There will be sequels!)**

**Thanks for reading & I hope you liked my book!**

**I thought that the end of chapter 7 was a good way to end a book.**

**"Always watching..."**

**If you have any ideas for further stories, leave a comment; they're always appreciated!**

**Okay, well,**

**It's time for:**

**ADVERTISING!**

**My BFF Reedstorm17 is a constant fan-fiction writer with 3 whole books full of warrior cat hunger games! (I helped write a few days in book 1!)**

**^^^Check it out!**

**...**

**I hope you all had an awesome day,**

**read on!**

**~Mintysplash**


End file.
